Kiss the girl
by Blue-Eyed-Puppy
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome finally tell eachother how they feel. Too bad Kagome's sneezing keeps getting in the way.I suck at summaries. please R&R. inuXkag. cute!


**Kiss her now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Inuyasha or the song. Thanks.**

**Couple: Inuyasha Kagome**

**Song: Kiss the Girl**

**An: Omg, I was sitting down one night listening to the radio and trying to come up with an idea for a one shot and this scene came to me out of no where. Anyway, I thought it was ubber cute and I hope you love it too. Please review if ya get a chance.**

- - -

_oohh..._

_Kiss the girl..._

Inuyasha sat there by the stream alone as usual. Kagome and gone back to her time for another "test" and left him all alone. Sango, Miroku and the others had been gone for a few days, taking a trip to the old demon slayer village to hopefully make some repairs. They asked if he wanted to go, but he declined immediately. His excuse had been, "I gotta make sure the wench isn't gone too long! We have shards to find you morons!" when in truth it had been that he simply wanted some time alone with the girl. He rarely got a chance to talk with her about...feelings. "Gah I hate feelings. Why are they so hard to express?" he asked aloud.

"Express what?" said a voice form behind him.

"Gah!" inuyasha said as he fell head first into the stream.

He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't even sense Kagome behind him. Growling, he stood up in the stream and attempted to right himself. Kagome giggled and sat down as he crawled out of the water and sat beside her. She stared at the water that rushed by, the sun's light glittering and reflecting in her eyes beautifully. In the beginning, he thought she was like Kikyo, but that could never happen. She was Kagome, and a wonderful, lovely person. No one was more perfect for him than this women beside him.

They were silent for a while, making the Inu fidget slightly. 'Why am I so nervous? I don't get nervous.' he thought.

_There you see her,_

_sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_but there's something about her..._

Inuyasha looked to his right and watched as her eyes met his. he saw her smile warmly at him. Her pink lips curved up in that cute way that made his stomach flutter and face heat up. He knew he was blushing. He looked at her lips again. They looked so soft. 'What the hell am I think?' he thought.

_And you don't know why but you're dying to try_

_you wanna_

_Kiss the girl..._

Kagome saw the looked on Inu Yasha's face and blushed on her own accord. He was so handsome. And his eyes, kami his eyes. Pools of rich amber that held such emotion within them. Who knew that by just staring at someone, you could learn so much? She saw sadness, she saw fear, she saw innocence. And then she saw... ' Love?' she thought.

Inuyasha saw her face flush and smiled his own smile back at her. His youkai knew he wanted her. To have to hold and that whole shebang, but did she want him back?

Kagome saw him smile and thought she would melt right there. The glinting teeth and that one fang on the left side that just hung passed his lip when he smirked. He was amazing. She had loved him for so long...but did he return it?

_Yes you want her,_

_look at her you know you do._

_It's possible she wants you too,_

_There is one way to ask her..._

Inuyasha leaned closer, placing his clawed hand over hers and grasping it tightly. Showing in silence that he held feelings for her. He cared. Now, he only hoped that she got the message.

And she did. Kagome smiled widely as she realized that he was holding her hand. The Inuyasha, man of her dreams mind you, was holding her hand! Her blush grew darker as she moved to lean against his shoulder.

_It don't take a word _

_not a single word_

_go on and kiss the girl..._

Inuyasha tensed as he felt her head on his shoulder. He turned towards her and his eyes went wide as his met hers. Their faces drew closer, closer, closer. ' it's now or never' he thought as his lips drew closer to hers. But just as they were about to kiss, Kagome sneezed and her forehead smacked his.

"Oh my gosh...I'm so sorry Inu!" she said, embarrassed beyond belief.

Inuyasha chuckled and rubbed his forehead. "It's not a big deal."

Inuyasha moved away a little and slipped off his jacket. "Here." he said as he handed it to her. " You might catch a cold, that is if you haven't already." he tried to hide the obvious concern in his voice, attempting his rough I-could-care-less attitude, it didn't work.

Kagome smiled and waited to see if Inuyasha would attempt to kiss her again. But he simply stared back at the river, blush going across his nose again.

_Sha la la la la la,_

_My oh my, looks like the boys' too shy._

_He ain't gonna_

_kiss the girl._

The two sat in silence for a while before Inuyasha spoke. "Do you, wanna go for a walk for something?"

Kagome nodded and stood before walking away from the river side. Inuyasha watched sadly as he saw her. He wanted to kiss her, he really did. He was just so confused. Everything would change if he did, would she accept him? A filthy half demon who was stubborn, rude and not exactly gentlemanly by any means.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame too bad,_

_You're gonna_

_miss the girl._

_Just go on and kiss the girl..._

The two walked for a bit, traveling along the road towards the God tree where Inuyasha had been sealed away for so many years. Even if the place brought back such painful memories, it also gave him one happy one. A reminder of the day he met Kagome. He smirked at the memory, their relationship sure had changed over the years. He felt the urge to chuckle as he remembered the look on her face when he called her Kikyo. She'd had such a temper, and it hadn't calmed down much.

Kagome smiled sadly, thinking of a few moments ago when they had almost kissed. What if she hadn't sneezed, would he have really kissed her? She prayed he would kiss her, that he didn't have second thoughts. She loved him. She did! As she walked forward of him slightly, a stone caught the toe of her shoe and she felt herself drawing closing to the ground beneath her. But a clawed hand reached forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her back against his chest. She had turned into his, her cheek nuzzled against his chest. Her face nearly turned the same colour as his shirt when she realized he was hugging her tightly now. She looked up a bit and saw his eyes again.

_Now you're moment,_

_floating in a blue lagoon._

_Boy you better do it soon, _

_no time will be better._

Inuyasha huffed and helped her stand properly, taking her hand in his and kicked the small stone away with his foot. " You're such a klutz sometimes kagome. What would you do without me?"

" I dunno Inu Yasha." she admitted, aloud, not meaning for him to hear it.

He smiled at her words and squeezed her hand lovingly, letting her know that he heard her. And again the two began to walk.

_She don't say a word _

_and she won't say a word_

_until you_

_kiss the girl..._

Kagome took a deep breath and stopped walking, pulling on his hand for him to stop too. "Kagome?" he asked.

She gave no reply, " Kagome are you okay?"

"Inu Yasha..." she began, " were you going to kiss me back there? I mean, if you weren't I don't blame you. It's not like I expect you to or anything. I mean, not that I wouldn't like it by any means I just...I would...maybe...umm.." she was rambling now, unsure of herself beyond all reason.

Inuyasha looked down at her and took a breath. He placed his right hand on her hip, the other tilting her chin up to look at him. He whispered, "kagome..." and then, he let his lips gently brush against hers.

Inuyasha pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. " kagome, I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

"You don't mind that I'm a half–mhh" he was cut off my Kagome's lips on his again. Not that he was complaining.

She broke the kiss and whispered, " You talk too much."

"And you sneeze to much."

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_just go and kiss the girl._

_Come on and kiss the girl..._

_Kiss the girl._

**The end**

**AN: okay what did you guys think? Please review if you read! Praise, flames, comments, criticism, anything!**


End file.
